Diamond's Alternate Universe Part 5
by NIKKIPYNE
Summary: This chapter isn't as long but it goes over how Diamond's Alternate has it's drawbacks. Essentially the two realities can't live together and only one can exist. Probably just two more chapters then the short saga will be done


_I love the way she sleeps_ it was Diamond's first thought as he opened his eyes. She was nestled in the crook of his arm. He gently brushed stray hairs from her face.

His best mornings were waking up to her. She didn't have school and it's his day off work. Diamond cherished these days. Serena was all his. No interruptions or distractions. If they wanted to, they could stay in bed all day.

Diamond grinned at the thought. Nice in theory but he liked being outside too much. He was on a bleak planet for years in one time and stuck in an office in this time. Plus, he loved taking his goddess to places neither of them has been. It made the experience special

'Time to wake up' he placed a warm kiss on her forehead. Serena stirred and berried her head in his chest.

"Five more minutes, you're too warm and comfortable."

She was stubborn, and 5 minutes would turn into an hour easily. There was only one way to negotiate with her…bribery

He shuffled down so he could be eye to eye with her.

"If we get up now, I'll take you to breakfast then I can take you to the amusement park later," He placed a kiss on each eye, "and if you want, I'll fly you to Paris if you get bored."

She giggled at that

"You had me at breakfast, no need to take me to different time zones."

Diamond got up to get into the shower. Serena watched him for a while before she finally rolled out of bed. His closet was almost like the one at his office except it had more of his clothes. When she started coming over more, he dedicated one area for her. He took her shopping one day and gave her free rein of what she wanted to wear.

She really did love Diamond but sometimes he was way too generous. Even the 'casual' clothes they bought together were designer. She looked at the ring he gave her. He could give her anything she asked for. But what did she have to give to him?

She heard the water turn off from the bathroom. She finished dressing Diamond was still drying off when she emerged from the closet. She made the bed and sat at the edge to watch him some more.

Diamond noticed and broke into a mischievous grin.

"We could have saved water and showered together." Serena shook her head.

"You're bad." She sat up and clapped her hands together

"How about I cook you breakfast!"

Diamond froze. He loved his goddess, he really did…but her cooking skills were the ultimate test of his faith

"Uh" he turned to see her eager excited face beaming at him

 _Don't look at me like that_

"I can have food dropped off here if you just wanted to stay in, I don't want you to go through any trouble."

She walked over with a look of military determination. She held her left hand up with the ring Diamond gave her.

"If I am going to be an eligible future bride, I can't just be eye candy. I need to prove to anyone that have doubts that I am excellent wife material and that means cooking savory meals for my hard-working husband!'

 _Damn,,,,it…._

"Well if it's that important to you…"

 _ **1 hour later**_

"DONE!" Serena exclaimed triumphantly

Diamond gave a weary smile. She had produced three misshapen pancakes (one might have been burnt), two scrambled eggs and several strips of bacon (definitely burnt). Her hair was messy, she dropped the frying pan on her foot several times and she had the counter covered in pancake batter.

 _She tried so hard for him_

Diamond swallowed

 _Might not be as bad as it looks_

Diamond bit into the pancakes…he was very wrong. But Serena gleamed as he took bite after bite.

 _She made this with love, she made this with love…OUCH! that was definitely an eggshell_

"How's does it taste?" she took a bite of the bacon and scrunched up her face I disgust.

"I OVERCOOKED IT!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's not that bad, with more practice you'll be a master chef in no time." He reached out to her face and wiped some a tear from her eye.

"You don't need to try hard with me." She leaned into his hand

"I know, but you do everything for me, and I don't know how to repay you." She clinched her hands, "I'm barely average in school thanks to that tutor you hired, I don't have any real talent, I can't even cook even though eating is my favorite pastime." Serena gave him a defeated look "You're not that much older than me and you've accomplished so much how do I compare?"

Diamond laughed at that last part.

 _It helps when you have a magic crystal in the basement that can bend reality and alter time_

"You're still in high school you have time to figure out your talents. And I didn't gain success I inherited a successful business with my brother. If you want a career in something, I can always have you hired as a model to advertise our jewelry and I can say that's how we met when I do ask you to marry me."

Serena jumped up and down at the idea.

"I could totally be a model! I can do the catwalk and be covered in jewels! I impress anyone who questions why a successful hotshot married me!"

 _Well that cheered her up_

Diamond felt warmth in his chest. She was happy with him. She wanted to make him happy. She's thinking about a future with him.

Serena continued to talk while Diamond was lost in thought. She finally noticed that her hands had some pancake batter some had gotten on her ring

"Better clean up before we go anywhere." She started to put all the dirty pans I the sink and took her ring of to rinse it.

 _She felt fuzzy. Diamond had his shirt off, he was offering her a glass of something. She wants to get away but whatever in that glass was making her forget something…no someone. Who?_

Diamond jumped up in time to catch Serena before she fell. Her eyes had gone dark and it looked like she was about to faint.

"SERENA!" Diamond was holding her trying to get her back to consciousness.

 _I don't want this I want Darian, he's the only one for me. They were levitating together Diamond's face was so close to hers. She was frightened she didn't want to be kissed by someone else. Where's Darian?_

Diamond glanced down at her finger. The ring!

She was starting to twitch violently her body was distorting. Diamond had to set her down to find her ring.

 _She was laying in a bed it was so comfortable, but her head was pounding. She was so drained of energy. Where was she? There's a handsome man in the doorway. He's the one who kidnaped her. Who is he?_

The ring was on the counter. Diamond retrieved it, as soon as he was able to slide it back on to Serena's finger she relaxed. Diamond held her close. She couldn't take the ring off. Once she did the memories would flood in. Her body couldn't support two realities.

When the Sailor scouts returned from future Crystal Tokyo they slipped back into their original timeline. Catsy and her sisters were already integrated he didn't need to modify anything, and he only had to erase Rubeus's existence. He couldn't bring back a dead man.

Serena, however. He picked her up and carried her upstairs.

She had to have her former life completely modified. More power was used on her to bring her back and modify her memories. The old timeline was trying to erase all the work he had done to make his queen his forever.

Diamond put Serena back on his bed. She was so beautiful and terrifying.

Either this timeline or the old timeline would win. If she kept the dark crystal ring on it would stabilize her so this universe will forever be her reality until hopefully enough time passes and this timeline normalized with the power used to alter her memories. However, if she took the ring off the older timeline would destabilize her body.

Diamond grimaced.

 _I could lose her_

She would either go insane or the energy would overpower her and kill her.

Diamond held her hand.

"I won't let that happen my love."

Serena started to wake up.

Her head hurt.

"Diamond?" She sat up and rubbed her temples "What happened? I feel like my head cracked."

Diamond rubbed her back "You slipped and hit your head."

"Awww." Serena moaned at her own clumsiness "Great way to start the morning. I'm sorry" She gave him a wide-eyed apologetic look.

Diamond open his third eye. For months he never needed it. He didn't want to use it on her anymore. But he couldn't risk this happening again.

"Serena you will never take your ring off. It's a symbol of my love and devotion to you. It shows the world that you are mine. If you take it off, I'll know, and it will break your heart."

Serena's eyes were transfixed "I'll never take off my ring, I belong to Diamond, he is my heart."

He pressed his lips to hers as his third eye closed. His hypnotic powers would keep her safe.

Serena came out of the trance and cupped Diamond's face.

"I didn't scare you, did I?"

Diamond shook his head, "I'm just glad you're okay. Did you still want to go to the park?"

Serena nodded her head. Then she straightened up as a thought occurred to her.

"Diamond," she held up her hand with the ring "I can bathe with this on, right? It won't damage it?"

Diamond shook his head again "It's a pure gem there's no metal so it won't fade or rust."

"Good because I don't ever want to take this off. It reminds me of you, so it's like you're always with me." She looked at it lovingly

Diamond smiled

 _Always._


End file.
